After School Itachi Ending
by miamiamario
Summary: Sequel to 'After School' This is the Itachi Ending and is the second ending to the series. There's also a Pein ending! Please check them both out! ItachixHinata slight HinataxTobi HinataxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Took me a hell of a long time to get back to writing but here it is! Comment subscribe gimme some feedback :) Read After School for the main plot and lead up! This is a sequel ending for Itachi x Hinata ending! Enjoy xx

Hinata woke up with a banging headache from yesterday nights party. It was her first proper hangover, she never imagined alcohol could make someone feel this sick. Trying to regain her balance, Hinata sat up and took a deep breathe to stop herself from throwing up. Looking around the brightly lit room, she could tell she slept through the whole night. Sitting at his desk across from her was the devilishly handsome Itachi. Even in the mornings he looked good. Hinata felt slightly exposed still wearing the skimpy outfit she wore yesterday. Pulling the blanket up to cover her exposed chest and stomach, she turned her attention towards Itachi who was immersed in a book by the window.

"g-good morning, Itachi.. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. D-did I do anything w-weird?" She trailed off awkwardly still unable to look him In the eyes.

Itachi chuckled softly at her cuteness and put his book down. Hinata was a little nervous as Itachi headed over towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything. The others are in the loungeroom, did you want to go get some breakfast in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing!" As she stood up and let the blanket fall, Itachi had to look away before he lost self-control looking at her dishevelled hair, sleepy face and amazing body.

He quickly grabbed a long tee shirt from his couch and lent it to her to put over her outfit.

On the way to the kitchen, the pair bumped into a hungover Sasuke. Sasuke was still fuming about Tobi cockblocking him yesterday at the party. He didn't even get a chance to dance with Hinta and now here she is. In his brother's shirt, coming out of his room with that bed hair. He felt blood rush to his face, unable to hold back his smart ass tongue.

He scoffed and looked up at Hinata like she was nothing but an eye sore.

"So, first you go with Tobi and now you're sleeping with my brother? Guess you've just been putting up a good girl act, huh. Disgus—!" Before Sasuke could finish speaking absolute nonsense, he felt a strong blunt force hit his face. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Itachi and walked off with Hinata behind him.

Hinata could feel Itachi was fuming with anger as he tightened his grip on her hand and practically dragged her far away from Sasuke who is clutching his jaw on the floor.

After all the stuff she's heard people say about her, Hinata wasn't too affected anymore. Sasuke didn't mean anything to her anyway, he's nothing to her. Only her friends family, and …Itachi matter.

Right before the turn for the kitchen and loungeroom, Itachi took a sharp turn and headed for the front door instead.

Hinata was a bit reluctant going out in public looking like she is but trusts Itachi won't make her do that.

They drove in silence for about 4 minutes and pulled him in a deserted parking lot next to a lake. There were no other cars in sight just the two of them. Hinata didn't really know what to say, she felt bad that he got in a fight with Sasuke because of her. She didn't want to come between their relationship.

"A-ah Itachi, I'm sorry you got into a fight with S-sasuke because of me, I didn't mean to do anything" she fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously still not daring to look him in the eyes.

Itachi sighed loudly feeling bad he made Hinata think this was her fault.

"Listen Hina, I'm not angry at you and don't feel bad. I'm angry at Sasuke for saying such rubbish things about you. I'm angry at anyone that says that untrue stuff about you….

(insert awkward shy itachi) If you ever have a hard time you can just come see me and when you can't stick up for yourself, let me know. I'll be there behind you."

Itachi was having a hard time wording his emotions properly. He's never been an expressive person and to have to say all this stuff to Hinata made it a lot harder than he thought. Hinata was almost in tears, no one has ever looked so genuine and sincere about caring about her. Before the tears fell she lunged across and pulled him into a big hug. Itachi stroked her hair to comfort her as she continues to cry and mutter broken 'thank yous'

After Hinata has calmed down (and Itachi) they headed back to his house to meet up with the others. Hinata still didn't really want to face Sasuke, but hopefully she won't have to. Sensing her unease, Itachi gives her had a reassuring squeeze.

Hinata and Itachi were greeted by a group of worried teens wondering where they had gone. Konan tried to ask Sasuke but he just shoved her out of the way while icing his bruised face and busted lip.

"Where did you to go so early in the morning" Kisame asked with a suggestive smirk.

Tobi jumped on Itachi's back and pulled him away from Hinata. Konan dragged Hinata to the bathroom while asking her about the events at the party last night. She laughed at the warm feeling and cozy atmosphere, she really feels at home. Hinata laid in the shower as hot water sprayed her whole body. Her mind keeps wondering towards Itachi. He's protective yet calm demeanour made him almost iressistible. Hinata can't deny it, shes developing a crush but she knows well enough that Itachi would never like her. He was so popular. So many girls crushed on Sasuke but that number doubles for Itachi. The Uchihas were always popular everyone knew that. Itachi regularly had rich uni girls waiting for him at the school gates, they were all pretty and glamourous yet he didn't bat an eyelid or spare them a second glance. Hinata didn't stand a chance.

This crush feels different to her crush on Naruto. Itachi has shown his soft side to her, she has shown him her vulnerabilities. She really wanted to know more about him and have him to herself, emotionally, mentally even physically. Hinata was innocent sure, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know if someone is "hot" and Itachi is the epitome of hot.

She continued to lay in the shower feeling more and more hopeless the longer she thinks about her fleeting chances with Itachi.

After her shower, she chatted with everyone for a bit and headed home.

Tobi gave her a lift on his way to his house.

In the car, he could tell there was something troubling her

"Hime hime, is something wrong~" using his sweet child-like voice to lift the gloomy atmosphere.

Deciding it'd be best not to tell one of Itachi's friends, Hinata put on a reassuring smile and shook her head

"Uhn uhn nothing is wrong, I'm just tired hehe. Thanks for the lift Tobi and thanks for yesterday too!"

Thinking about Hinata yesterday made Tobi growl. Dropping his voice to a mere whisper as he pulls up at her house. "Anytime princess." His hot breathe sent shivers down her spine, she quickly got out, thanked him again and dashed to her front door. Even if she gets shivers and tingles, nothing compares to what Itachi does to her just by smiling or a small touch. God she's becoming lovesick again. After the whole deal with Naruto, she's a bit scared to like someone again but it's ok, Itachi won't like her anyway so she'll try stop dreaming.

Let me know what you think! I'll like update soon J


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you think! I'm starting uni so it's hard to update often since i have other projects but i'll try my best. Thank you to everyone that is still reading 3

Chapter 2

Hinata really needed to tell someone or at least ask for advice but all her friends were also Itachi's friends. Her phones buzz shocked her out of her daze. The name on the screen was Ino's.

"Hey I-ino"

"Hey Hinata! Sorry I was so drunk, how are you feeling? Hungover at all" Hinata smiled to herself, glad that things ended well with her and Ino.

She decided to spill her guts and tell Ino everything about Itachi.

At the end of it, she realised she spoke without stuttering even once which was amazing.

Ino laughed at Hinata trying to catch her breathe after speaking so quickly. She told Hinata to wait 5 minutes and she'll come over so they can talk in person.

This was the first proper female friend she's had, well besides Konan but Konans really considered to be one of the male figures even in their friendship circle, she was just everyones girl crush cause she's so chill and cool.

Hinata was excited. In movies you always see girls having sleepovers and talking about their crushes. Hinata hurriedly ran to kitchen to gather snacks and 2 cups and a bottle of soda. She waited patiently till there was a loud knock from downstairs.

The girls started eating and chatting. Hinata asked about Ino and Kiba as she saw them making out at the party. Ino blushed remember the embarrassing kiss that night.

"I was so drunk I didn't realise but after the party Kiba asked me out on a date…"

Now Ino was fidgeting with her fingers like Hinata use to. The Hyuga thought her friend was adorable like this, she's never seen these sides of Ino before, makes her feel a lot closer to the blonde.

"And? What did you say?!" Hinata was so excited, she didn't know why. This wasn't even her love story yet she was so excited and invested.

"Well…. I mean he's cute so I said yes but BUT I don't like him or anything…."

Hinata laughed at her friend in denial.

"Oh Hina, what about you and Itachi. Why don't you think he'll like you back? You're perfect and anyone can see how caring and protectie Itachi and everyone is towards you."

Ino was genuinely curious since she has seen how Itachi treated Hinata and how he looks at her. Call if intuition but Ino was probably 95% sure that Itachi liked her cute friend here.

"You.. you see, all our friends told me that Itachi is o-one of the most popular guys in the group. Hidan is even jelous of all the c-college girls that hit on Itachi. I-I don't stand a chance. Those girls are so pretty a-and I'm so .. plain."

Hinata looked so defeated, Ino leaned over and embraced her sad friend. "Aww Hina, that's not true. There must be a reason why Itachi didn't date those college girls. You know him better than me but I feel like he's not a shallow person. Even if he was, you are one of the prettiest girls out there. I'll let you in on this, Sakura really hated you because she was jealous of how pretty you were. So have some faith in yourself."

Hinata feels a small flame of hope ignite in her chest. "R-really? But what if he r-rejects me?" the Hyuga looked up at Ino who laughed at her innocent friend.

"Who care! You have to try before you quit. If he rejects you then oh well, but if he doesn't you two can date happily! If you don't you will regret it forever"

Hinata thought carefully about her friends words, theoretically they made sense but that doesn't calm her nerves. She's doesn't even know how to flirt or make some one like her. Naruto is proof shes pretty hopeless.

"C-can you help me Ino? I don't know how to.. or what to… I also want to uhm update my c-closet a little" she chuckled shyly thinking about her clothes from year 8 that was still sitting there. Most of her wearable clothes were bought by the Akatsuki guys but theres only a handful.

Ino was over the moon excited! Who doesn't want to give their friend a makeover.

"YES OF COURSE! I'D LOVE TO!"

The girls headed to the mall after finishing the snacks and talking more about their crushes.

Monday came earlier than expected, and Hinata and Ino put their plan into action. After shopping that day, Ino decided to stay over at Hinata's and the girls came up with a plan.

Lets call it "THE SEDUCTION OF ITACHI" the plans name makes Hinata blush like crazy but it was what she was trying to do essentially.

Her and Ino walked to school excitedly. Hinata was bubbling wth excitement and butterflies. Now that she's realised her crush for Itachi, she can't even think about him without blushing, worried about how she's going to act when she sees him at break.

Hinata tried a little harder than usual with her outfit and makeup but was still herself. Ino helped her pick out an outfit, she was wearing a tight grey v-neck t-shirt tucked into high waisted white short shorts and finished the look with a pair of brown dr Marten boots. She looked casual yet cute, just right. She felt pretty exposed by her t-shirt. It was pretty casual but perfectly hugged her figure showing off her chest. She did feel pretty.

Entering her first class of the day and the smile disappeared from her face, sitting in the corner was Sasuke, the guy that called her disgusting. His cheek was bruised and lip busted from Itachi's punch earlier. Hinata felt bad that he got hit because of her but she was also very ecstatic that Itachi would stick up for her and even punch his brother. Sasuke threw her a dirty glare and looked the other direction. She decided to sit right at the front, the further away from him the better.

The hyuga kept checking the time hoping lunch would come sooner so she could see Itachi.

Ill try update soon. Comment what you think! or advice too ;D


	3. Chapter 3

ITachi ending chapter 3

After 2 excruciatingly long classes it was finally lunch time. Hinata made her way towards the cafeteria, each step made her feel more and more sick. The butterflies in the tummy were throwing a massive party. When she spotted the handsome dark haired man in the corner with all their friends, she took one last breathe to calm her nerves down and walked over to her crush.

She was greeted by a fly hug from Toby and sweet welcomes from everyone. Ino was hanging out with Kiba that day so Hinata felt less confident but she was determined to seduce Itachi.

"H-hi Itachi-san" The "san" kind of threw Itachi off a little since he thought they were close enough to drop that.

"Oh Hi Hinata, how are you feeling? Have you eaten" He smiled his usual warm smile and Hinata could swear she just melted a little.

It took her a moment to realise what he just asked and replied a few scattered words nervously. "U-uhm Itachi-san would you like to ah g-go for a little walk?"

Itachi was happy to since crowded places weren't for him and he always enjoyed Hinatas company.

"Sure thing, let's go"

You see, Itachi has been approached by many women. High school girls, college girls and even some models. Itachi was a popular guy however he didn't understand why. He thinks he has a rather boring personality and is very reserved. He imagines someone who can express their emotions well would be popular but he doesn't do that very well.

That day he did feel that hinata was acting abit different. Initiating the walk and now asking if he wanted to go get dinner after school.

Maybe she's still hurt by what Sasuke did or did something happen at the party he wonders?

In his last class, sociology, Itachi couldn't help but wonder why Hinata wanted to see him, she probably has some problem she wants to talk about or get off her mind. The whole day she barely said anything and when she did it was all very vague, she didn't look up at him even once. The invite after school was also weird. It's not like her to not include everyone. He kept telling himself not to overthink.

on the other hand, Hinata was hyperventilating from asking Itachi out to dinner, she can't believe she actually did that. After asking him she just ran out and spent the rest of her lunch break with Ino trying to calm herself down. This afternoon was going to be hard for the poor Hyuga.

Itachi waited for Hinata at the school gates leaning on his car enjoying the breeze. 'God he is breathtaking' thought Hinata as she fought the urge to run in the opposite direction. It's hard to even talk to him, the whole day she hasn't been able to look him in the eyes or hold a proper conversation. She needs to calm down.

'You have nothing to lose Hinata!'

Ino had told Hinata about a bay side restaurant and suggested she go there with Itachi, the atmosphere was amazing, with the light breeze from the sea. The restaurant was filled with globe lights on strings. The pair decided to sit outside since the weather was nice. It was a Monday and the restaurant was very quiet. After ordering food Hinata sat nervously rocking back and forth in her chair. Itachi was just enjoying the atmosphere and Hinata's company but he remembered he needed to ask her if she was ok, even now she is acting a little distant, 'I wonder if I did something wrong'.

"Hinata?"

Her head shot up in surprise, she was in her own little world trying to find the right words when his voice took her out of her trance.

"Y-yes?!" She almost yelped

"Are you ok? You've been acting a little strange today. Did something happen? You can talk to me."

Hinata felt bad that she made him worry but she honestly doesn't know what to say or how to confess.

She decided not to lie but instead see what he would like a girl to do if she liked him.

"Uhm I l-like someone and I'm not s-sure what to do.."

Hinata was hoping Itachi would realise it was him but he smiled with surprise. He didn't expect her to have a crush but all his friends and most guys in school does have a thing for her.

Itachi felt a small sinking feeling inside him. He was a bit disappointed hearing that she already had someone she liked. Itachi never really gave it much thought, he knew he treated her differently and that he cared deeply for her but he never felt the need to label their relationship. Yes the Uchiha had a crush, but he didn't think she would like someone before he realised his feelings.

Putting her happiness before his own Itachi decided to give her honest advice from a guy's perspective.

"Well Hinata, I don't know about most guys. But if someone was interested in me, I would like them to maybe just spend some alone time with me maybe watch a movie at home together, order some take away. I think to know if you like someone you should be able to spend down time with them without being bored. I'm not the type to confess but maybe he is. I think it is amazing when a girl confesses since it shows that she knows how she feels and is confident in how much she likes me. It shows sincerity."

Itachi was happy thinking about doing that with Hinata but he tries to put that thought behind him and stares awkwardly at the Hyuga. He just said something very out of character, it wasn't like him to be a mushy and romantic, but with Hinata he keeps showing different sides.

Hinata was taking notes in her head. Doing something at home and intimate does seem like Itachi. Hinata blushed thinking about watching movies with him in bed like a real couple. The rest of the night went smoothly. Hinata became more relaxed and could speak to the Uchiha properly now. Itachi thanked Hinata for a lovely night and dropped her off at her house.

As soon as she got inside, hinata dialled Ino and told her everything that happened.

Ino and Hinata were trying to brainstorm ways to suggest hanging out at his house without making it weird. Hinata has slept at his house before and was fairly familiar with it by now so it wouldn't be weird for her to hang out there but she needs a good excuse and Sasuke is also a problem.

After a few days Hinatas dad told her their extended family was coming to stay for a few nights and asked if she wanted to stay at a friends house. This was the perfect opportunity.

She was quite nervous asking such a big favour of Itachi but the thought of it made her excited. Hinata was an adult, so of course she's had dirty thoughts. At lunch time Hinata quietly tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"I-itachi –san I have quite a b-big favour to ask.." taking a deep breathe she continued

"So this weekend my extended f-family is coming to stay and theyre going to use my r-room and dad suggested I s-stay at a friends house…"

She took a quick glance at Itachi's face but he was as expressionless as ever however he did have his usual soft smile everytime he talked to her though.

'Fuck it' the hyuga thought, she can't back down now. Time to woman up. She squeezed her shut and blurted out the sentence that's been on her tongue.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days"

Still not daring to open her eyes or look up, Hinata just waited and waited till she heard Itachi's pleasant laugh.

He didn't know why she was so nervous asking him. She has slept in his room before, he didn't see anything weird about it. Itachi had a few uhm inappropriate thoughts cross his mind but quickly shut them down and reassured Hinata that she can stay for as long as she'd like.

"R-really? Is it too much trouble?"

"Not at all, anything for you. I can come pick you up after school today from your house after you pack?"

"T-thank you so much! I'll see you later!" She instinctively hugged him out of excitement. Her action caught Itachi off guard. Tobi was observing the whole exchange form behind a pole and behind a bin was Ino. The both looked over surprised seeing the other. After Hinata left Ino grabbed Tobi and pulled him outside. She was suspicious. Maybe he was jealous and would try sabotage Hinatas chance. Ino was not going to let anyone do that. Not even the popular freshman Tobi.

"Why were you watching them" Ino asked demandingly with her arms crossed. She was pretty damn scared but she can't show him that.

Tobi laughed at her tough act. Like anyone could intimidate him besides Pein or Itachi.

"Stop laughing and answer me! Are you going to sabotage this. Don't budge in. Hinata really likes Itachi!"

Ino blurted that out without realising she just told Tobi Hinatas secret. She covered her mouth out of disbelief.

Tobi kinda realised this though after watching the whole exchange.

Tobi laughed again and decided to clear up the misunderstanding

"No no I'd do no such thing! I love Hina! She's like a good friend I want to protect. Itachi is smart but he can be pretty oblivious. I want to help!"

Ino was relieved that they won't have another problem.

Ino decided to tell Tobi everything that happened between Hinata and Itachi and at the end Tobi nodded in understanding.

"I don't know what to do about Sasuke to be honest. If he saw Hinata at his home he would berate her again." Ino sighed, she really had no power against someone like Sasuke.

Tobi however thought of a good idea.

"Leave that to me." He smirked. Ino looked at him questionably. 'What a weird guy' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi ending 4

After school, Tobi stopped Sasuke by the school gates.

"What do you want" Sasuke was already shooting lasers out of his eyes. Tobi was almost like his rival in school, they got compared to each other all the time and he hung out with Itachi. Sasuke hated everyone that hung out with his brother.

Tobi never really cared about Sasuke, but after hearing what he said about Hinata, Tobi didn't feel the need to be nice. So dropping his smile Tobi brought out his sadistic side.

"This weekend, if you so much as talk to Hinata. Just know that ALL of the Akatsuki's including your precious brother will beat you to a pulp. Try us, Sasuke. You alone should know how scary Itachi-senpai can get. Let alone the other guys like Pein and Kisame." Before Sasuke could rebuttal or say anything, Tobi skipped off towards Konan who was standard in the carpark waiting.

Sasuke was angry but confused. Why did Tobi just threaten him out of nowhere. Was something happening this weekend? 'Whatever I don't care at all. Fuck Itachi and Hinata and all of them' he thought as he stormed off.

Ino and Hinata rushed back to the Hyuga household and started packing. Hinata was going to stay at Itachi's for 3 days and 2 nights. She was dying from her nervousness and ino was beyond excited for her friend, she loved playing matchmaker and she was excited to see how their romance unfolds.

After packing everything she needed for the weekend Hinata had a quick shower and pulled on her dark blue silk pajama shorts and a fitted black t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a high bun and sent Itachi a quick text. Ino wished her goodluck and headed home.

Itachi came to pick up Hinata and blushed lightly at how effortlessly beautiful she looked. Somehow Hinata managed to look prettier than anyone he's ever known in just her pajamas.

They arrived at his house shortly and headed to his room. Itachi's room was big and she felt safe and familiar in it.

"The other rooms in the house are used by the maids and some extended family. I can sleep on the couch tonight so don't worry" As Itachi went to grab a pillow from his bed Hinata stopped him. She knows this might seem bad or uninnocent of her but she just simply wanted to sleep with him. Itachi was just so comforting and the thought of sleeping just near him made her feel warm inside.

"U-uhm Itachi-san I-it's ok you should sleep in the b-bed too. I trust you and we're uhm f-friends"

Itachi was surprised by how forward and rather open minded the hyuga was but he didn't protest. He was over the moon. He gets to sleep with his crush in the same bed, what else could he ask her. They decided to watch "10 things I hate about you" since Hinata hasn't seen the movie yet and Itachi has it on his computer. Itachi went to the kitchen and heated up some dumplings and made some tea so they can snack suring the movie. He placed the food on the bed side table and the two awkwardly settle into bed side by side with the laptop on their laps.

Hinata was blushing like crazy but eventually she became too invested in the movie to notice how close they were sitting to each other. Itachi on the otherhand was very aware of the distance between them (or should I say **lack** of distance between them).

Itachi felt some weird feeling in his tummy. 'This can't be butterflies or that thing people talk about right? Why does she have to look so pretty and our arms and legs are touching. Tonight will be hard to sleep' Itachi thought as he tried to watch the movie but failing.

Don't get me wrong, Itachi is the definition of gentlemen, he is also the most polite Akatsuki but that doesn't mean he doesn't have those thoughts, after all he is still a man and any man would become weak and smitten infront of a girl like Hinata.

Half way through the movie, they heard a knock on the door. Itachi paused the movie slightly annoyed for the disturbance and walked towards the door. 'The intruding person better have a good reason or else' thought Itachi.

He swung the door open rather roughly and was met with his younger brothers scowling face. "What do you want Sasuke" asked Itachi coldly.

Sasuke hadn't seen Hinata yet since the lights were off in the room. Hinata stayed quiet, scared Sasuke might have another outburst at her being in his house.

"Today your little friend Tobi came and threatened me, What the fuck was that about."

"How should I know, maybe you piss a lot of people off." Itachi breathed out angrily. 'This is why he interrupted? Fuck sake"

"Well he said not to mess with Hinata, did your little girl go and tell everyone I called her disgusting? I knew she was a snake. Acting innocent, how fake." Sasuke smirked like he had won.

Before he could react, the door was slammed shut in his face. Itachi didn't feel like dealing with his brother who had such a huge complex.

Itachi looked over at Hinata on the bed. She was looking down at her lap and he couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Hinata? Are you ok?"

Itachi made his way back over to the bed and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Sasuke is just a little kid he doesn't know what he's saying, I'm so sorry."

Itachi pulled her in closer and stroked her head.

Hinata was hurt but Itachi's hug comforted her more than anything.

After a few minutes, Hinata looked up and wiped away a few tears.

"I'm ok thanks Itachi.." the uchiha smiled and finally stopped frowning with worry.

The pair continued to watch the movie.

Itachi still had his arm around her, Hinata didn't feel embarrassed or nervous. She felt safe and content. Itachi wanted to protect this girl. She was just so beautiful and they got along so well, she was such a cute ball of sunshine.

It was a natural transition, Itachi closed the laptop and put in on the bedside table and the pair laid down close side by side. With both of them inching closer and closer to each other subtly. Itachi wanted to hug her but was scared since she had someone she liked. He forced his body to turn the other way. Hinata felt discouraged but she figured he was just asleep. The hyuga could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

She really wanted to cuddle, that reassuring feeling he gives her was so addictive. She just loved everything about him so much.

It took her 10 minutes lying in silence to build up her confidence to turn her body towards him. Itachi could feel her chest touch his back, he immediately tenses up slightly. The calm level headed Uchiha was nervous.

"I-is it alright if I hug you?" She whispered almost to herself. Itachi didn't know what to say. He turned around and pulled her head into his chest and pulls her in close. Hinata was blushing like crazy. Their bodies were pressed against each other. She puts on hand around his back and welcomes the safe feeling as she drifts off to sleep. Itachi was reciting movie lines in his head to distract him from the cute hottie that is literally in his bed. After what felt like forever Itachi finally fell asleep.


End file.
